


Dreams Do Come True

by randowskie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Charity Auctions, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Pining, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randowskie/pseuds/randowskie
Summary: Teddy has it bad for James, but he knows that James is completely off limits and not interested. When a date with James is being auctioned off for charity, Teddy realizes he may not be able to keep his feelings quiet.





	Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much to my super amazing beta Marsbar!! I had so much more planned for this so don't be surprised if there's more to come!

Teddy moaned as James shifted between his legs, ghosting his fingers across Teddy’s hips.

“Jamie, please,” Teddy begged.

James just smiled his sly, secret smile. It was Teddy’s favorite smile that James had, and James had many smiles. He had the Sunday Family Dinner Smile, the Friends Smile, the Public Smile, and the Quidditch Win Smile, but the very best one was the Sneaky Smile that James got when he had an idea or had a secret. 

Teddy knew he was panting and so, so close. If he concentrated less on James’ smile and more on James’ fingers that were ghosting lower and lower he would be coming. 

“James,” he whimpered. 

Teddy closed his eyes and reached for James. 

He closed his fingers expecting James’ hair and instead found nothing. Teddy wanted to touch James, why was James being coy? He reached again and again found nothing. Teddy’s eyes shot open. No James at all. For a second Teddy couldn’t figure out where James was and then reality came rushing back. 

James was not in Teddy’s bed because James was never in Teddy’s bed. Because James and Teddy were not having sex. Most definitely not having sex. They were just friends and roommates and practically family. They were unquestionably not sleeping together. Teddy was a complete moron. He was saved from chiding himself for being such a fool by a knock at his bedroom door.

“Teddy?” James asked. “Are you okay? I thought I heard you say my name.” 

Teddy rolled to his side, his cock still achingly hard. The clock next to his bed read just after 5 am. 

“Ted?”

“No, I’m fine. Sorry, it must have just been a dream, a nightmare, something,” Teddy answered.

“Hey, listen, since you’re up, I have a thing this weekend, for the team. It’s a fundraiser. For the children’s wing of St. Mungo’s and I just thought maybe you would want to, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me…” James trailed off.

Teddy definitely wanted to come with James but probably not in the way that James meant.

“It’s kind of a big deal and I could use your moral support, Teddy. Please, if you’re free I mean. It’s like an auction...”

“James, I’m free, I’ll go. Stop rambling and go to practice so that I can go back to sleep,” Teddy replied. 

James chuckled and Teddy could hear him walking toward the door. Fuuuck. Why did these dreams keep happening to him and why were they so real? Why did he have to be in love with James-freaking-Potter? Teddy had never liked anyone the way he liked his 19-year-old godbrother. Teddy groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. He needed to get this under control. These dreams were ridiculous and incredible all at the same time, but Teddy needed to get rid of them. Clearly, they were causing problems if James could hear him moaning every night. He figured there was no use in going back to sleep, he might as well get the day started. Plus he had a little issue to take care of, and the shower was a better place for that. 

*

Even though Teddy took his time in the shower and stopped for coffee and a scone, he was still early for his job at the Ministry. He had just become the head of the Muggle Liaison Department, which employed a whopping ten people, and so far it had remained quiet. Teddy had enjoyed doing memory modifications and working to bring the Wizarding and Muggle worlds together, the latter of which got him his “cushy desk job” as James referred to it, however, he didn't enjoy reviewing paperwork and never getting to leave the office. Being in charge sadly meant doing all of the less fun stuff.

Just before noon, James sent an owl saying they should grab lunch since James was in the city for rehearsal. Teddy had no idea what there was to rehearse for a charity auction, but he quickly agreed. As Teddy was sending off his reply with his owl, Harry opened the door to his office. 

“Ted, I need you in a quick meeting with one of my Auror teams. It seems some idiots, ahem, wizards decided to tell the Muggle world all about the wizarding world. They also offered to train Muggles to become wizards for a large sum of money.” 

“I have lunch plans, should I cancel?”

“No, no. We’ll be quick, but you might start thinking of who you could send in to help diffuse the situation.”

By the time the meeting was finishing up, Teddy was over an hour late for lunch with James. A small part of him hoped that James would be waiting for him when he got to his office. 

“Tell my son that I said hello, would you?” Harry asked. “You might also tell him that if he’s coming to the Ministry, he could at least stop by for tea on his way out.” 

Teddy was sure that his face was as red as a Weasley’s hair. He mumbled a quick ‘yessir’ before ducking out of the room. He was just about to turn the corner to his office when he heard the sound that could make all of the stress of the day melt away. James’ laugh. Teddy had to stop and listen a second as James joked with his secretary, Sharla. 

As Teddy rounded the corner he saw James leaning over Sharla’s desk pointing at a picture in a magazine.

“This one is by far my favorite though.” James laughed. “I’m pretty sure they enhanced my chest muscles, and maybe my package. I mean is it that obvious through my joggers?”

Yes, Teddy thought even though he couldn’t see the picture James was referring to. He also thought he might need to get his hands on a copy of whatever magazine James and Sharla were gawking at. 

“Oh look, Teddy is finally back!” Sharla announced, avoiding James’ question.

“Sorry, it took so long. You really didn’t have to wait for me, Jamie.” 

“It’s totally fine, I had free time. And besides, Sharla and I were checking out this early release copy of _Witch Weekly’s_ Men of Quidditch. I’m on the cover,” James announced proudly.

“Of course you are.”

“And they interviewed me about the auction so there’s a whole article where I talk about Quidditch and what I do in my free time, which is just Quidditch and training for Quidditch and eating for Quidditch, and my family and my favourite person in the whole, wide world.”

“Yourself?”

“No, you!” 

“No, you did not talk about me in a magazine that specifically wants to tell their readers if you’re dating someone and how the reader can become your next girlfriend.” 

“Oh yes, I did! She was trying to lead me to say that I was looking for a girlfriend and I’m not. It was annoying, so I told her that I’m actually dating you.”

Teddy began to choke.

“I’m sorry…” *cough* “you did…” *cough* “WHAT?!” *cough, cough, cough*

“I didn’t really say it in so many words. I said I was living with someone and that I am completely happy and she assumed the rest. But she did write about you. I’m sorry, Teddy.” James at least had the decency to look apologetic. “It’s really not how I meant it, but I promise that it is not a big deal at all. They will forget all about it after the auction anyway.”

“The auction?”

“Uh boss, I’m going to go ahead and leave for lunch,” Sharla interrupted. “Maybe you two should leave also, or go to your office. You don’t want the papers writing that the first row was in the halls of the Ministry, do you?”

“Let’s go to lunch,” James said, calmly taking Teddy by the elbow. “I’ll explain. And buy.”

Teddy let himself be lead from the rows of offices and cubicles to the lift. The close proximity made his hands sweat, his face flush, and his anxiety flair, but once they were securely behind a closed door James finally let go and Teddy’s body returned to a somewhat normal state. Or at least as normal as it could get while standing inches from James Potter in a lift on their way to lunch. Especially after learning that the world was about to think they were dating. 

“Breathe Ted, it’s going to be okay.”

“Easy for you to say, you got us into this mess, James. You just outed me to the whole world. And you outed yourself.”

“Teddy, I already came out to everyone important. And so have you. Listen, this committee just wanted to do a Bid-A-Date type of fundraiser. They’re auctioning off a date with a player from each team. _Witch Weekly_ sponsored it and held a vote for the most eligible bachelor from the teams. So I’m going to get up on stage and smile and wave and someone will pay a lot of money to go to dinner with me. That’s it. And I want you to come because you are my very best friend and I can’t do it without you.”

Teddy could not seem to make his mouth work correctly. He felt as if all of the blood in his body had just run out of his toes. Someone was going to pay to go on a date with James? 

“There will be lots of free food and an open bar. And you can laugh at my pain and awkwardness!” James seemed far more optimistic than Teddy felt. 

Someone was going to pay for James. And James was going on a date with that person. What if they tried to hurt him or worse, what if James fell in love with them?! Teddy felt overwhelmed. He followed James off the lift and to a cafe around the block, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to eat. He felt like he was living a nightmare and he couldn’t figure out why.

After lunch, and much reassurance that everything was going to be great, Teddy went back to work. But he wasn’t sure that he would be able to stop worrying until Saturday night was over. 

*

By the time Saturday arrived, Teddy was a wreck. He had hardly eaten all week. He had slept, but every time that he did, he had a very vivid dream where he was in the midst of ravishing James when some undistinguishable man appeared and stole James away from him. He kept waking up in a panic and having to get up to make sure James was still in his own bed. Teddy had tried his best to concentrate on anything besides James all week but had so far been scolded by his Gran for being distant, Sharla for not telling James the truth, and worst of all, Harry and the Minister for being absent-minded on a huge case they had given him. If it weren’t for Sharla, he would have probably lost his job. 

“Teddy, are you almost ready?” James called from down the hall. “We need to Floo over in about five minutes so that I have time to get a couple of drinks before the auction begins.”

Teddy took a deep breath and looked in the mirror one last time. He was about to lose any possibility of ever having James to some unknown person with too much money. He looked pretty good, but he felt he was losing a piece of himself. He opened the door to the bedroom and caught sight of his crooked tie in the mirror. As he looked down to adjust it, he heard James walk up.

“Wow, Teddy, you… uh… you look very dapper.”

“Very dapper?” Teddy asked. Any nerves he had been feeling melted away as James laughed at his own awkwardness. He gave Teddy his secret smile.

“You know what I meant. Now let’s go! I need a drink or five before my mum shows up. Bloody hell, this is going to be miserable.”

Teddy laughed at James’ realization that his mother would get to see him auctioned to the highest bidder. 

“I think it’s going to be a good laugh,” Teddy joked as he threw his arm around James’ shoulders. All of his fear of the evening was sliding away as he and James returned to their easy banter. Maybe James wouldn’t fall in love tonight after all.

*

“Teddy, I do think you should slow down on the champagne, love,” Victoire suggested gently. “I’m sure it will be fine. Maybe we could bid on James?”

“Why would I want to bid on James?” Teddy asked Victoire and Sharla far too loudly. 

“I’m pretty sure everyone but James knows that you are in love with him,” Sharla said. 

“Some friends you are,” Teddy muttered as he let out a sigh. Victoire was right, he had drunk more than enough flutes of champagne to make him tipsy. Ever since the young intern had come for James he had been drinking as much champagne as he could get his hands on. The auction had already begun and the Quidditch stars were raising ungodly amounts of money. Teddy knew there was no way he could win unless he used James’ money and that would probably not go over well. 

“I have to get back to my table. You should come by and meet Will before you leave,” said Sharla. Her husband, Will often travelled for work, and though Teddy had known her for nearly two years, he had never met her husband. 

“The next Quidditch star up for auction is James Potter. James is the son of the great Harry Potter and former Quidditch superstar, Ginny Potter. He is currently the starting Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps, and he has his team on a path heading straight for the World Cup! Not only is James a star on the Quidditch pitch, but he’s also been voted _Witch Weekly’s_ most eligible bachelor this year.”

Teddy found himself glaring at the emcee. That wasn’t James’ only accomplishment. That was hardly an accomplishment at all. While Teddy stewed over James’ poor treatment, James was hamming it up for the crowd. As the bidding started, Teddy could feel his stomach drop. He needed fresh air. He pushed his chair back just as James turned his way. And then someone behind him bid a huge amount on James. It was enough to put James far ahead of anyone else’s earning for the night. Teddy whipped around to see the wizard who placed the bid. A very good looking blond smiling right at James. Teddy felt sick.

“SOLD!”

Teddy was definitely going to be sick. He pushed his chair back again and ran towards the door. People were beginning to get up from their seats, blocking his way and making him have to dodge waiters and chairs. He was almost at the exit when he heard his name being called. Sharla cut him off.

“Teddy! You have to meet Will! Please!” Sharla yelled over the crowd. 

Teddy begrudgingly allowed Sharla to pull him back into the throng of people. She slid between tables, pulling him behind her towards the stage area. 

“I think he’s right through here,” she said, pointing at the backstage door. “He had to do a little paperwork.”

Teddy felt like Will might need to lay off the work just a little. Who did paperwork at a Ministry fundraiser? His thoughts were quickly cut off as he stepped into the room behind Sharla. The man standing there was the man who had just won a date with James. So Sharla’s husband was going on a date with James. Why would he want to do that? Did Sharla know about the date? Teddy could feel anger bubbling up within him. This man already has a wife, why would he feel like it was a good idea to buy James Potter? Of course, people would want to know about their date. Teddy wanted to punch him.

“Teddy this is Will, my husband,” Sharla gestures toward Will. “Honey, this is my boss, Teddy Lupin.” 

Instead, Teddy shook Will’s outstretched hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” Teddy said.

“Likewise,” Will responded. “Hey Teddy, could you hold this envelope for me. I just need to talk to someone real quick and then I’ll be ready. Maybe we could grab a drink?”

“Uh sure,” Teddy answered. “Hey, your envelope is vibrating. What in the world is going on? Is this a Portkey?”

The last thing Teddy heard was Sharla yelling, “Read the letter!”

When he stopped spinning, he was standing in the middle of a beach near the ocean. It was dark, but tiki lights lined a walkway nearby. Teddy looked down at the envelope in his hands. He opened it and slid out a letter. 

_Teddy,  
Will purchased this date for you and James. You two need to get things figured out. Everyone can see how the two of you feel about one another. If dinner goes well, you are welcome to stay at the resort, on us! Just tell James the truth! _

__

__

_We love you,  
Sharla  & Victoire (& Will, since he paid!)_

Teddy felt overwhelmed with emotions. There was no way he was telling James the truth. There was no way they could go on a date. He promised himself he would never act on his feelings for James.

“Teddy?” All of a sudden James was standing before him. “Did you get a letter from Sharla and Victoire too? They said you have something to tell me, but I have something to tell you too.”

“Uh yeah about that…” Teddy started. “They think I should, I need to tell you, it’s just that…”

“I like you!” They both said simultaneously.

“Wait, what?” Teddy asked.

“I like you, Teddy. Like holding hands, dates, embarrassing family dinners like you. I know you’re going to say it’s crazy, but I think it makes perfect sense. You’re my best friend. I just think you should hear me out...”

Teddy took a large step to close the gap between them. He pulled James close and kissed him. Everything finally made sense in his world. James was really his, the rest of his life would fall into place.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
